


South Camp and Morty

by zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Rick and Morty, South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Multi, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shota, Smut, Swearing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: What happens when the characters of South Park, Rick and Morty, and Camp Camp go to Camp Campbell together? A lot of morally wrong things, that's what.





	1. I

‘’We’ll see you soon, sweetie.’’ Beth said, giving a Morty and Summer a brisk hug. 

Jerry cleared his throat, tapping impatiently on the counter of the car. ‘’Beth, we need to be going. We’ll miss the plane.’’ 

Morty stared at the towering trees that seemed to surround the area of the camp. He snapped his attention back to his parents. They were going on a trip to somewhere further away in America, to recollect their ‘’withering marriage’’, as Beth had told them. He wasn’t that fond on the idea of spending his entire summer at a camp, away from home and Rick’s adventures. 

Speaking of Rick, he wasn’t there this morning, and normally he’d object to sending Morty and Summer off to school camp. In fact, the man had insisted he could care for Morty and Summer himself, but Jerry wasn’t keen on giving his chaotic father-in-law the authority over his own kids. Adventures with Morty was already pushing the limits, he’d stated before. He didn’t realize his parents driving off and Summer waving her goodbyes to them, too lost in thought, and reluctantly called out a ‘’See you soon’’ alongside her.

Summer let down her arm, turned around and looked up at the sign of the camp. Her gaze lingered there for a bit before turning back to Morty. ‘’Camp Campbell, huh?’’ 

‘’Yeah.’’ Morty said absent-mindedly, kicking up dust from the ground. ‘’Let’s, uh, l-’’

‘’Hello there, newcomers!’’ A cheery voice cut off Morty; the camp counsellor, David. Morty looked at the cheery guy with pursed lips and a confused stare. Even more confusing, Morty realized, was when he turned to glance at the other camp counsellors close behind him, not only did he see Gwen, the female camp counsellor, but he saw Rick, too. 

As if noticing Morty had seen him, Rick smirked, and said a simple ‘’Hey’’ to him. 

‘’R-RICK-’’ Morty started, clenching up his hands and tensing his shoulders. ‘’W-what the f-’’

‘’What do ya think of this, Mortyyy? I’m your new camp counsellor!’’ Rick cheered, waving his flask in the air as a half-wave, spilling some alcohol onto the ground. David attempted to swipe the flask off of Rick, muttering something about being a bad influence, but Rick gave him a glare and held it out of the other’s reach. Summer groaned at her grandfather’s appearance, looking away in hopes of not being seen. Just then, the sound of a car pulling up was heard, and everyone turned to look as 4 kids hopped out. They were wearing clothes that you’d wear in a typically cold place, and Morty assumed these were the other newcomers to Camp Campbell.

‘’Hey, no- Cartman, stop! Fuck you!’’ One of them, who looked jewish and wore a green kind of hat, spat at another kid who was rather obese, who was poking them continuously and calling them insults.

‘’Mmm!’’ One of the kids said something, but their voice was so muffled that Morty couldn’t hear anything they were saying due to the orange parka wrapped around most of their face. Morty sighed; he looked at Rick, and then back at the new kids, who were all quite obviously annoying. This was going to be a long fucking summer.

That morning, Max opened his eyes, and he noticed it wasn’t because David barged into his and Neil’s tent. He blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, pushing himself up. Looking over to his left, he noticed Neil wasn’t awake yet. Strange, had he woken up early? When David woke him up, it was usually cold, as mornings in forests were. But at the moment, he saw sunlight pouring in from the opening of the tent. Pushing himself off of the bed, he slipped on his hoodie and stepped outside into the warm sun.

Max took in a breath of the fresh air, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking his usual path towards the Mess Hall. He tiredly scuffled down the dirt road, hearing the chatter of wildlife, and strangely, none of any campers. The boy was close to the Mess Hall by now, he would have expected to hear at least some kind of conversation flowing out from inside the large building. He looked skyward as he noticed the Camp Campbell flag come into view, thinking of David’s stupid salute, and his smiling face. What a dork, Max thought. A small smirk appeared on his face as he peered into the unusually quiet Mess Hall. “Heey-” He started.

As he expected, no one was there. Not any camper, or counsellor. Where was everybody? Was today an important event that he forgot about? Were there new campers coming- Max paused and blinked, as he thought of last nights events. He was poking at his shitty dinner in the Mess Hall as David announced something to the campers. He barely remembered what he was saying, as he was focused on the trees and how they moved in the wind. When he did decide to tune in, he heard David exclaim “-and you’d all better treat these new campers and counselors with respect--” and that’s when he decided to stop listening again.

Max groaned and slapped his palm to his forehead, dragging it down his face in annoyance. Fuck. New campers? Well, Nikki and Neil were the last new kids, and of course they weren’t too bad, but not everyone is like Nikki and Neil. He picked up his feet and made his way towards the entrance of the camp, as he huffed. 

These new campers were likely to be annoying as all hell. Most of the kids that are already at the camp are, so why wouldn’t some new additions that come along to torture him and the counselors be fun? Max didn’t realize he was stomping until a pebble flew up from the ground and hit his cheek. He stopped abruptly when he heard a familiar loud, happy voice exclaim, “alright, kids, who’s ready for a Camp Campbell TOUR!” Only to receive groans, and a “shut up, queer,” From an obese kid in a red jacket, which he could see from where he stood, along with three other kids in winter clothing.

The tan boy chuckled, but he lifted an eyebrow when he heard the laugh of a foreign adult. “Hah, nice one, you little fat fuck. N-Now, let’s get tooOEGH- touring.” He blinked a couple of times, as he watched the four kids walk out of sight, and as he heard the crunching of pine needles approach him, he prepared himself for the worst.

What he saw when the group turned the corner was possibly the weirdest group of characters you could pair together. And a new counselor? He heard about it when he listened to David for a good few seconds, but he didn’t realize the man would be so.. Old. He looked as old as the Quartermaster. Not to mention his hair. What the fuck was up with his hair?

“Is this some kind of fucking joke?” Max snarkily said, eyeing David, who chuckled nervously and looked over to the older counselor. “Aw, hey, little buddy! I’m R-Rick, what’s your name?” He said, gently, but Max could tell it was an act. He scoffed and watched as David reached over, and he felt the ground leave his feet as he was picked up by his hoodie. “Now, Max, what did I say last night about being nice to the new counselor?” David asked. “I don’t know, I wasn’t fucking listening.” Max retorted, crossing his arms, as he felt himself being lowered to the ground. 

Max felt David’s hand on his head as his hair was ruffled, and the overwhelming feeling of hate in his stomach burned like forest-fire, but he remained stagnant, his cheeks flushed and hair now a mess. David smiled brightly, “let’s continue the tour, shall we?” He said, happy-go-lucky, as usual. He ushered the supposed “Rick” to go forward, Max trailing behind as David talked his ass off about the notorious Camp Campbell.

He ended up next to a kid with dark hair that poked out of a red and blue hat, as well as a red jacket. He sighed as he walked behind another kid with an orange parka. As they walked, side by side, they both seemed to notice the awkward tension in the air. Max looked over at the kid, “what’s your name?”

“Stan Marsh.” Stan answered, simply. He blinked, seemingly tired.  
“Are these your friends?” He asked, pointing ahead, at the group of three in front of them. “Yeah, the ones in winter clothing. Except Cartman, the big, fat bitch,” Max chuckled under his breath at this. “Oh, and those two? In the yellow and the pink? I don’t know them.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Max.” He sighed. They walked alongside each other, silently, for a few moments, none of them listening to David. 

“How long have you been here?” Stan asked, finally glancing at Max.

“Three summers in a row,” Max sighed, shaking his head.

Stan raised an eyebrow, but returned staring at the ground after. “You could have ran away, if you tried hard enough.”

“I have.”

“Must have been some pretty shit attempts,” Stan chuckled.

“Why are you wearing jackets and hats in the summertime?” Max asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t know.” The black haired boy smiled, and seemed to tune into David, now. Max stared at the boy a little longer, and then decided to start to listen, too.


	2. II

The tour was soon over and everyone went to settle down; whether it be playing games, relaxing in their tents or speaking with one another. Stan looked around, instinctively looking for Kyle and Kenny, maybe Cartman, but instead saw Max. Max was lounging about, talking to Neil and Nikki, his friends, although Nikki departed to go speak to Erid and Neil eventually left, too, to go do science.. Or whatever it was that Neil was doing. 

Stan made his way towards Max, exchanging a casual ‘’Hey’’ with one another as he went to go stand near him. 

‘’Nikki and Neil, like, ditched you,’’ Stan pointed out, although it was simply the obvious. ‘’Anyways, hey.’’

‘’You’re not with your other friends,’’ Max stated. It sounded a little bit rude or unwelcoming, but the kid added a ‘’Who cares about them anyways?’’, in which Stan then knew he was only curious. 

‘’Hah, yeah.’’ Stan chuckled in reply to Max, enjoying the company he shared now with someone more like him. He looked over to see Kenny, who was walking towards them. He went without Kyle and Cartman, surprisingly, and Stan became even more puzzled on the other two’s whereabouts.

Kenny said something almost inaudible, speech muffled by his orange parka, although Stan waved to Kenny in reply, having known what the kid said. If you listened close enough, it wasn’t impossible to understand, but certainly hard.

‘’Mmm mm?’’ Kenny spoke; voice inaudible, as always, and Stan shrugged in reply. He simply glanced at Max and then back at his friend.

‘’This is Max.’’ Stan told him, ‘’He’s one of the campers.’’

‘’How the fuck do you understand what he’s saying?’’ Max questioned, raising an eyebrow at Kenny. ‘’You can’t hear anything he’s saying at all, I swear-’’

‘’Oh, you get used to it.’’ Stan explained. Max nodded understandingly, but still looked confused out of his mind. ‘’What’s it like around here, anyways?’’

‘’It’s shit.’’ Max said bluntly, ‘’I’ve already told you; all the activities are bad, mediocre, broken down… And the Quartermaster is the kind of guy you see in horror movies.’’

‘’Huh.’’ Stan muttered, Kenny saying something else inaudible in reply aswell. They stayed there for a while, silently wondering what to say. 

‘’Mmm mm mmmm!’’ Kenny piped up, finally. Stan glanced back at him and Max, before saying, ‘’No, Kenny, we’re not looking at titties. There’s no computers around here.’’

‘’Neil made a computer a while ago, actually-’’ Max stated, motioning towards the tent that Neil originally shared with him. A little shortly after the tour, the campers had been reassigned to different tents, and Max didn’t bother to remember the shit reason David gave them. Now he had moved tents and Neil shared with some kid named Morty. He thought back to how Neil had made a computer, and how he still keeps in that tent, although it looked extremely old-fashioned and it broke down soon after when an A.I was attached to it. ‘’-I could ask him to repair it.’’

‘’Sure.’’ Stan agreed. He smiled at Max, who smirked back at him, and realized he didn’t need those shit friends like Kyle and Cartman. He’d spend the summer with Max and Kenny.

Cartman walked along the trail, behind a tall, old man. Did he want to be here? No. Did he have to? Yes. His stupid whore mother forced him here; and with his idiotic, annoying friends. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. All those who he hung out with, but secretly disliked. He shuffled along next to Kyle, who had taken his hat off and clutched it in his hands. “Your jewfro is showing, fuckin’ jew,” He retorted, watching the nonchalant expression on Kyle’s face morph into anger quickly. “Fuck you, dude,” He whispered back, staring at his feet. 

Just then, Cartman felt himself bump into the scrawny legs of the taller man in front of him, and he grunted. He was about to notify the person of his mistake, but he looked around and noticed everyone had stopped walking, and they had ended up in a small area with two rows of tents. He scratched his head as he stepped back, hearing an annoying voice announce names. “Eric will be in a tent with Kyle, Neil with Morty, umm… Max with Kenny, Summer with Erid, Stan with Nurf-” Cartman snickered. What the fuck kind of name was Nurf?

Cartman felt boredom creeping up on him, and he let out a yawn, as he stared at the lowering sun. He reached over and tug on Kyle’s orange sleeve, watching from the corner of his eye as Kyle looked over at him. “Hey, Kahl, isn’t this boring?” He whispered, watching the ginger counselor’s mouth move as he was still talking. Kyle nodded, with a sigh. “We have to get to our tent, come on,” the boy said, as he turned around with Cartman towards Stan and kenny, but finding no one instead.

“What the fuck?” Kyle muttered, as he looked around for a sign of them, seeing Stan walk off with Kenny and another kid in a blue hoodie. Cartman sighed and shook his head. “Oh well. Guess that leaves us on our own, huh?” He turned to the other, watching as Kyle was already trying to walk away. Reaching out quickly, Cartman gripped his hand and chuckled, “ha, got you, jew.” Kyle frowned and jerked his hand away, as he felt the breeze blow on his face. Cartman surveilled the area, only finding tents and trees. He groaned, “this place is bullshit.”

Grabbing Kyle’s hand again, he rushed into the trees, going as fast as his fat legs would carry him. He heard the ginger curse as they landed on a pile of dead branches. He rolled over to where he faced skyward, a smirk forming on his lips. He reached around and noticed the absence of his hat, as he felt the cool air on his head. “Kahl, could you grab my hat for me?” He asked. “No, you fatass, get it yourself,” Kyle replied, as he pushed himself off of the ground and dusted himself off. Cartman crawled closer to Kyle, grunting, grabbing a hold on Kyle’s pants and trying to pull himself up.

Instead, he felt his grip loosen as Kyle’s pants were pulled down. He looked up and saw Kyle’s red face as he dropped to the ground to grab said pants, all the while Cartman laughed. “Hahaha! I pantsed you, bitch!” He said, in hysterics, all the while, Kyle thought this wasn’t funny at all. “Shut the fuck up, or a counselor will hear us,” The boy said, quiet, his face still red as he huffed. He was in the midst of pulling his pants up as Cartman stood, grabbing his hat in the process. 

“Hah,” Cartman caught his breath as he wiped away tears from his eyes, “if only someone saw cute little Kahl with his pa-”  
“Did you call me cute?” Kyle interjected, crossing his arms.  
“No- Shut up, jew,” Cartman lied, feeling his own cheeks start to burn. He then heard rustling nearby, and both Kyle and his name being called. He blinked as he saw a tall girl emerge from the bushes, seemingly annoyed, a hand on her waist. “Come on, kids. Let’s go back to our tent, huh?” She sighed as she watched Cartman make his way out of the forest, Kyle behind him.


	3. III

Rick sat down, exhausted. He stared at the kids that he’d be supervising all summer, playing or talking against a pink and orange sunset. They all looked strange, eccentric even, one even wearing a full-on space suit. Rick snorted at the kid, who’d seen and known far less about the universe than him in his lifetime, but couldn’t bring himself to care about the sight for more than 5 seconds.  
His eyes trailed off and found Morty walking towards him from a distance. The kid looked as if he was in complete despair, hating this summer camp already, and Rick couldn’t exactly say he blamed him. At least Morty had him, and Summer maybe, but as he looked around he noticed Summer was conversing amongst two girls that he’d been introduced to as Nikki and Erid. 

Morty went and seated himself next to Rick, wriggling around slightly in reply to the uncomfortable area. They were sitting down on bare ground, with some sticks and pebbles, and Rick had just dealt with it. To be honest, though, Rick was tired from the long day and couldn’t find it in himself to retort at Morty to just deal with it. Finally, Morty sat down begrudgingly, although he glanced at Rick without a word.  
‘’You look like yo-OUGggh you’re having a great time,’’ Rick commented sarcastically, and Morty huffed in reply. He couldn’t find it in himself today to throw a frustrated reply back at Rick either, by the looks of things. Rick frowned sympathetically at Morty’s silence, something he rarely ever did. ‘’We’re both having a tough day, huh?’’  
‘’Yeah.’’ Morty replied simply. He leaned into Rick, and added quietly, ‘’Well, I have you, I guess.’’  
‘’Sheesh, when did you get this gay?’’ Rick scoffed. He took a swig of his flask, and Morty looked up to see a playful glint in his eyes. Rick noticed Morty analyzing his expression before drifting off, although the boy flinched awake when Rick yelled. ‘’Hey! There’s a kid that looks like you. Didn’t know it was the camp for losers.’’  
‘’R-Rick!-’’ Morty began to complain, but sighed, obviously finding it better to leave things be. ‘’Yeah, he- uh, t-thats kind of weird.’’  
Rick, disappointed as he saw Morty become uninterested again and drift off, instead focused on the boy. Neil, he remembered, was his name. He was focusing on some experiment, although he hovered so close to it that Rick couldn’t make out what it was. He prepared himself for the unimpressive, cliche ‘’paper mache volcano’’ to be revealed, but instead saw the kid turn around buzzing with excitement at something that was almost Rick’s level of intelligence.  
‘’He-he may look like you, Morty, buUUHt he’s way smarter.’’ Rick pointed out, and Morty’s eyes flickered open to look at what Rick was talking about. Rick noticed a look of hurt in his grandson’s eyes, knowing full well that Morty’s intelligence was a soft spot for him, but he shrugged it off as the kid being overly sensitive. Rick, instead, picked himself up from the ground and made his way over to Neil, glancing back to notice that Morty had propped himself up too, not having Rick to lean on anymore. A kind of hurt or jealousy was vague yet visible in Morty’s expression, as Rick had ditched him for someone else. ‘’He’ll get over it,’’ Rick muttered to himself. 

‘’Heeyy, kid, whatcha got there?’’ Rick asked as he reached Neil’s location, taking another swig from his flask. Neil gave him a hesitant look before holding it out to show the man, not expecting a full understanding of his science.  
‘’It’s an A.I that can detect emotions and needs.’’ Neil said bluntly, before setting it down again. Rick hummed in thought, glancing down at the device and back up at Neil.  
‘’Do you have a-a use for it?’’ Rick asked, although without waiting for a reply he picked it up. Neil swiped his hand up to grab it from the man’s grasps, but Rick held it up with an impatiently muttered ‘’Wait.’’  
Neil allowed Rick to examine it, reluctantly of course, before Rick replied finally. ‘’I can one up you.’’  
‘’What?’’ Neil almost sputtered. Rick smirked at the obvious offense taken to the kid.  
‘’I can update it, idiot.’’ Rick told him, setting it down on the table. He fidgeted around a bit with parts and things before picking it up again and dumping it into Neil’s hands. ‘’There. Now it can detect needs and reasons for emotion too. Don’t know why you’d need the stupid thing, though.’’  
‘’Hmm. Interesting.’’ Neil mumbled, and Rick shrugged.  
‘’Have fun with it. It’s useless, but, you know, so is shit like school.’’ Rick said. Neil looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
‘’You’re a scientist?’’ He asked, before Rick could leave.  
‘’Yeah, why?’’  
‘’You should show me your inventions more often.’’ Neil prompted. Rick blinked at him, unscrewing his flask’s lid in thought.  
‘’Yeah, sure. You’re pretty talented yourself, kid.’’ Rick complemented, an unusual thing for him to do. He took a swig of his flask, leaving Neil to his own devices.

Neil couldn’t doubt that the newfound counselor was making him curious. In fact, ever since Rick upgraded his A.I, he’d been stuck in his mind all night. He twisted and turned in the bed he share with Morty, blinking at the ceiling.

“Hey, are you sleeping?” Neil whispered into the air, cringing slightly at the awkwardness he could already feel in the air. He heard a sigh and he watched as Morty sat up in the small bed. “No.” 

Neil laughed, awkwardly, as he remained lying down. He cleared his throat as he looked around the tent for something else to look at, that wasn’t the grumpy boy that sat next to him in bed. He took a breath in and weakly said, “I saw you hanging out with Rick..”

Morty nodded, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them. “Yeah, he’s my grandpa.” Neil blinked, surprised for a second, “he followed me and my sister here. He’s an a-asshole.”  
“He seems pretty smart, though.” Neil said, smiling, “and that’s coming from me.”  
“Rick is smart. Like, r-r-really smart. But like I said, he’s an asshole. J-Just stay away from him, o-okay?”

Neil watched as Morty plopped down on the bed and faced the wall, silently. Confusion was written on his face, but he shrugged and as his head hit the pillow, he sighed and stared at the tent wall, even more intrigued, now. 

The night came and went, and when Neil woke up he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. The sleep was dreamless, as his usually were. He yawned and sat up in bed, turning to look for Morty but finding no sign of the boy anywhere. The boy licked his dry lips as he pulled on his sneakers, walking out of the tent and finding Max was occupied by a boy in a red jacket, as they hung outside the tent two down from Neil’s.

Looking around, he spotted Nikki’s turquoise hair and he slowly walked towards her. “Hey, Nikki,” He greeted, in return getting a very sudden hug from the girl. He let out a chuckle as she released, a smile apparent on her face. “Neil, I didn’t see you all day yesterday! Where were you?” She asked, rocking back and forth on her worn tennis shoes.

“I woke up late, and uh.. I guess I went right to working on my science stuff. Sorry.” Neil said, putting on a half-smile for his friend. Nikki waved her hand, “pshh, it’s okay, Neil! I was with Erid all day, anyway!” She smiled. “Now, come on! We gotta go to the Mess Hall for breakfast.”

The trek towards the Mess Hall came without trouble, except for the brief way there that Nikki insisted they go back to fetch Max, yanking on Neil’s arm, until he told her very sternly to stop. They stepped inside of the Mess Hall, which was overflowing with children at this point. Where the campers sat, there was a mess of camp food smeared onto the table. Where the counselors sat, he immediately noticed a bored-looking Rick.

Neil nervously adjusted his collar and put his hands behind his back before making his way over to the table, seeing in Gwen and David’s facial expressions that they had noticed he was here instead of at the other table, while Rick remained bored, staring at the soggy cereal in his bowl below him.

Before he could speak, though, he heard Gwen speak up. “What are you doing over here, Neil? Nikki went over there,” she gestured to that godforsaken table, but Neil paid no mind to her. “Rick?” He said, nervously, a smile on his face to mask the bubbly feeling inside his stomach.

This finally caused the man to look up from his soggy cereal, a bored expression on his face that clearly showed he didn’t want to be here. “Yes?” He replied, slowly. “Uh, so-” Neil began, but he noticed the other two counselors’ eyes pierced into his soul.

Neil regained himself, and tried again, “Would you like to maybe meet outside my tent after breakfast? I’ve been dying to discuss scientific topics with someone ever since I got here.”

Rick only replied with a nod, and a smile, before he returned to looking at his bowl of wasted cereal. The boy exhaled and walked away from the table, proud, but as he made his way to the line for food, he wasn’t so proud to finally notice that he was late and he was getting shitty breakfast today.


	4. IV

Kyle huffed as he stared at Stan, Kenny and that kid named Max sitting further away on a separate table. Max, a tan kid with curly black hair, had caught the other two’s attention since the start, and now he was stuck with Eric fucking Cartman.

‘’Eh, jew, what are you looking at?’’ Cartman asked, insultingly. Kyle tore his gaze away from the three and back to the asshole who sat across him on the table, feasting away at sugary Fruit Loops. 

‘’Nothing, just that asshole Max that took away Stan and Kenny.’’ Kyle complained, seeming incapable of throwing back an insult to Cartman. ‘’He’s like a magnetic pull.’’

‘’Why don’t you just go join them?’’ Cartman questioned, pushing away his bowl after grossly eating the contents of it. ‘’They seem like they’re having fun.’’

‘’Why don’t you?’’ Kyle shot back, slumping begrudgingly into his seat.  
‘’I’m too stubborn.’’ Cartman told the other boy, and with that Kyle rolled his eyes, making a movement with his hand as to suggest why he hadn’t thought of this earlier.

‘’Exactly, fatass.’’ Kyle muttered. They ate mostly in silence, although Kyle admittedly felt a little bit warmed by the fact that Cartman refused to go with the other two, whether it was purely out of stubbornness or not. That wouldn’t deter Kyle’s resentment towards spending his summer with the other, who insulted and annoyed him frequently, but it was a nice feeling nonetheless, though it may be temporary.

Kyle eventually felt the situation dawning on him, and he sighed despairingly, looking at Cartman and back at Max. Maybe he should just go with the two people who he actually enjoyed the company of, and considered friends, but a burning sensation in him told him that he would not give way to that temptation. 

‘’I can’t stand this! I’m going to make new friends this summer.’’ Kyle announced spontaneously, and Cartman went from looking down meaninglessly with intense boredom to curiously looking  
at Kyle as he continued, ‘’And you should too, Cartman!’’

‘’OK, whatever,’’ Cartman agreed. Kyle breathed out a sigh of relief. So maybe he wasn’t spending the summer with Cartman, and would make new friends after all. He didn’t think he could last that. Him and Cartman had never really gotten along; it was no use trying now. As he got up and left his seat, leaving anything he had left for the camp staff to clean up, he felt a pang of regret in his stomach. Why’d he want to hang out with Cartman? He didn’t like him at all. He supposed it was something else. Something stupid, and not to do with Eric or wanting to be his friend. He’d told himself all this time he’d hated the stupid kid, so he didn’t know what would change now. 

After the yelling in the Mess Hall had died down, David had decided that he was too excited to let the campers just sit around and talk. Now, usually, after breakfast, campers were assigned an activity to do, but instead, campers were allowed to freely roam. 

This gave Stan time to hang out around his new friend, whom he’d grown very fond of over the past day. And it was hard for him to ever be fond of someone, but here he was. He watched as Max stood up after the announcement, not waiting for anyone else to leave behind him, because he never waited for anybody.

He followed suit, of course, watching as Max made his way down the trail, towards the tents. Stan let out a “wait up!” before he started to run towards his friend. Max continued walking with Stan by his side as he turned a corner.

“Of all the things you could be doing during our free time, you’re choosing to sleep?” Stan laughed, making Max roll his eyes. He shrugged, “i’m tired, and I don’t want to be tired.”  
Stan nodded, in response, as they approached Max’s tent.  
“You think Kenny will mind if I sleep in here too?” Stan said, entering the tent after Max, slipping out of his shoes and throwing them aside. Max lay down on the bed with a sigh. “Even if he did, I can’t tell what the fuck he’s saying half the time, so if he cared enough to tell me, then..” He trailed off, and Stan giggled, as he sat down next to Max.

“You know, Kenny’s always talking about boobs all the time. I bet he’s never even touched one- No, I bet he’s never even had sex before.” Stan said, turning to look at Max’s face.  
“Neither have you,” Max replied, snarkily, smirking as he stared into Stan’s blue eyes. Stan scoffed and pretended to act offended, “whatever, I get pussy all the time. It’s not like you’ve had sex before, either.” 

Silence hung in the air for a few moments. “Yeah, you totally haven’t, I can tell.” Stan sat up and looked down at Max, “Well, it’s not like I can help it,” Max rolled his eyes.  
Stan looked down at him, confused, “what do you mean? You’re hot enough to fuck a girl.” He paused and blushed. Did he really say that out loud? Max stared up at him for a moment, before lifting himself. 

Feeling Max’s lips against Stan’s set of a million fireworks in his brain. His eyes widened for a moment, before he closed them, as he carefully straddled the boy below him. He couldn’t hear the animals outside anymore or the slight wind, he only knew of Max, and Max’s lips, and Max’s tongue snaking into his mouth, and his tongue swirling with Max’s.

Stan broke apart the kiss when he felt he was finally out of breath, panting, as he opened his eyes and saw Max was panting as well. He stopped for a moment and blinked. Before he knew it, both him and Max were roughly thrashing out of their clothes and throwing them on the ground, only to be left in their underwear before Max stopped Stan.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Max asked, to Stan’s surprise and discomfort, as he realized the situation he was in at the moment. Stan looked down at what he had caused; both him and Max’s erections were straining through their underwear. He licked his lips and nodded.

“B-But wait- don’t we need, like, lube or something?” Stan asked, awkwardly, to which Max groaned and facepalmed. “Here.” The black-haired boy grabbed Stan’s hand and stuck two fingers in his mouth, licking his fingers as Stan watched with a red face. Max stared back at him, lust in his eyes, making Stan forget how to breathe for a moment.

Once Max thought he had enough saliva on Stan’s fingers, he slid them out of his mouth with a pop. “Lube,” He said, smirking. Stan nodded and he quickly used his non-wet hand to pull off his boxers, and he shivered as cold air hit his dick. He watched as Max quickly undressed as well, both of them sitting up.

Stan quickly grabbed Max’s waist, turning him over and pulling him upwards, his ass facing Stan, in all of it’s glory. The boy felt his dick twitch, as he loomed over Max’s tiny frame. He brought his two slicked up fingers to Max’s asshole, gaining a small squeak from the boy below him as he “lubed” up Max and then himself.

Stan drew in a breath and positioned himself, his cock at Max’s entrance. Max bit his lip and hugged a pillow as he waited. Suddenly, he felt a tiny bit of discomfort, and then pain as Stan pushed himself inside of Max. “Fuck,” Max cursed, closing his eyes.

Stan marvelled at the warmth and the tightness that was Max, letting out a small sigh as he started to roll his hips, to both his and Max’s pleasure. He heard as the boy below him let out a few whimpers, and a breathy “Stan..”

Stan didn’t wait long to pick up speed. He bit his lip as he started to thrust faster, a warm, fuzzy feeling building up in his stomach as he heard Max’s moans. He watched as Max started to jerk himself off under him. His fingernails of his free hand dug into the pillow he held, moaned and cursed into. 

Max felt as if he was melting. As if he was being electrocuted. As if he was exploding. He let out a final moan as he felt his cum spill into his hand, and as he felt Stan’s fill him, “David!”

Stan pulled out and plopped onto the bed, panting. “David?” He said, as he turned to look at Max, but he found that the boy was on the verge of sleep. The black-haired boy sat up and pulled on his boxers, along with his other clothes. He made sure to swipe Max’s hoodie, too, as he made his way back to his own tent.

But just as he exited the tent, he saw a familiar boy, in a familiar orange parka, standing outside said tent. “What are you doing here?” Stan asked, all too quickly. Kenny blinked a couple of times, before turning and walking out of Stan’s sight.


	5. V

Morty stood sulkily by the place he had sat down at last time. He glared at Neil, who stood unnoticingly by Rick as they discussed science. They seemed to be making genuinely good friends, but Morty took note of that bitterly rather than positively. 

Neil and Rick laughed in the distance, Rick seemed to show Neil his inventions, and they both bonded greatly over the matter of a few minutes. Morty felt the burning anger and hatred grow within him as he realized how that was what tightened his and Rick’s bond. Neil looked over Morty’s way once, but said nothing. 

He remembered his conversation with Neil in the tent, where he had warned the other to stay away from Rick, that he was a complete and utter asshole, yet Neil didn’t give a shit about what Morty said. Morty looked back on the conversation. What was his intention behind it? Did he genuinely not want someone else to get involved in the stressful everyday of Rick’s antics? No. That wasn’t his intention behind his warning. It was more so him trying to deter Neil from the man, so that Morty wouldn’t be lonely this summer, so he could get up to the usual shenanigans he and Rick got up to. It was a selfish but undeniable intent, and it made Morty think deeply beyond his reasoning.

He continued to stare at the two of them bonding. His eyes would not be drawn elsewhere. Rick then departed from Neil’s attention and left, and Morty tensed as he saw Rick making his way over to him.

‘’Hey, Morty.’’ Rick greeted him casually, as he usually did. Morty’s gaze directed to Rick’s expression; did he seem happier to see him than he was to see Neil? Morty thought he could see that little bit of excitement he’d witnessed when the other was chatting with Neil disappear from the man’s expression when he saw Morty, and it made Morty feel a mixture of strong sadness and jealousy.

‘’How was it?’’ Morty asked, a salty tone to his voice. His eyes glared at Rick, and he refused to show how badly he was shaking. ‘’H-how does it feel to finally be hanging out with someone else, who-who won’t be a burden to you because of their stupidity?’’ He spat the last words out as if they were sour-tasting on his tongue, and Rick’s expression changed from neutral to taken aback.

‘’Jeez, Morty, I was just-just hanging out with someone else, sheesh,’’ He muttered after a while, although instinctively he unscrewed his flask lid and took a swig to relax him. ‘’Y-y-you’re acting like a possessive girlfriend.’’ 

Rick awkwardly smiled at Morty, hoping his humor would lighten things up, and Morty abruptly changed from angrily glaring to looking apologetic, upset, even. ‘’I-I-’’ Morty started, but he paused, knowing his stuttering would get out of hand. Rick chuckled and moved forwards to ruffle Morty’s hair playfully. 

‘’It’s fine, Morty.’’ Rick said, and Morty felt his stomach become warm, his cheeks burning at the touch of Rick. A giddy sensation made Morty smile at the man, although he didn’t know why. Not even- Well, science could probably explain it, but not any science he knew of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, lol


	6. VI

The sun shone in the midday sky, leaving Kenny sweating and nervous in his parka. What he had heard and partly saw just a few minutes ago had left him confused and slightly scared. He sat outside the counselor’s cabin, contemplating how he would explain to one of the adults how he saw Max and Stan having sex.

Kenny sighed as he pushed his hood off of his sweaty face, taking a breath of fresh air, the slight wind blowing on his face and seldom relaxing him. He went over what he had seen in his brain. He had decided that instead of messing around with the other campers during free time, he would go back to his tent and relax.

But as Kenny approached the tent, he heard something about lube. And only a few moments later, he heard moaning, and cursing, and he was gravely uncomfortable, as one would be in this situation.

After about two minutes, he heard Max’s voice, loud and clear, moan one of the counselor’s names; David. How would he be able to explain that to a counselor? Max would probably hate him if he found out. Maybe I just shouldn’t say anything, he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening behind him.

Turning around, Kenny spotted a familiar ginger counselor. The famous “David” he’d heard about. He stood up and blinked, blushing, as he realized he didn’t have his hood on. “What are you doing here, Kenny? You should be playing with your new camp friends!” He smiled, sweetly, and Kenny awkwardly shifted.

“Um, David, I think I saw Stan and Max doing something they weren’t supposed to. To this, David’s eyebrow raised. “Oh? What were they doing?” He asked. Kenny lowered his eyes to the ground, “they were having sex.” A surprised look appeared on David’s face. “Huh?”

“I was going back to me and Max’s tent, and I.. Heard them. And I peeked in and they were fucking,” Kenny said, “and I think I heard Max say your name.”

David felt as if his face was on fire. He knew he was blushing, and he tried not to imagine the scenario in his mind. “O-Oh,” He stuttered, not sure what to say. Max said his name. Max moaned said his name during sex. He tried to stop his racing mind by shaking his head, only partly succeeding. “Uh- I’ll, uh, take care of it, okay?” He said, quietly, “just go, uh, hang out with the others, alright?” Kenny stared at David as he watched him wring his hands. He blinked and nodded, throwing his hoodie up and slowly walking out of David’s sight.

As soon as Kenny had turned a corner, he heard the door to the counselor’s cabin slam shut. Is he..? Kenny thought, as he walked towards a window on the side of the cabin, getting on his tiptoes and peering in. He saw David go into his own room, quickly, hands gripping his hair, a panicked look on his face. And Kenny noticed the boner in his pants. His eyes widened at the sight, and as soon as David took his hands out of his hair to undo his belt, Kenny dashed away.

Kenny quickly made his way towards the camp, and he noticed a familiar counselor with wild, pale blue hair. Rick.

Rick had been spending with time with Neil for the past few days, discussing science and whatnot. Rick had a respect for the boy, which was hard for him to say about most, but the kid had high intelligence that he valued in their time spent together. Although he did talk to Morty once or twice, it was rare now, and sometimes he’d see Morty sitting alone from afar, watching him and Neil talk with a bitter expression on his face. Morty had been craving his attention even more lately, too, but Rick prefered not to look into it that much. 

Sometimes Morty would try to hang out with Summer and her new group of friends, Erid and Nikki, who the outgoing girl would often speak to, but it never worked out and always ended up in the boy walking off to go sit alone. 

Even two of the new kids, Cartman and Kyle, had separately tried to befriend him, seemingly due to them not hanging out with one another anymore, but it didn’t really fit right. Plus, the two of them had tried to befriend everyone in the camp, but it failed miserably. Rick couldn’t see why them attempting to befriend Morty would turn out any different.

The sun soon came down and Rick found himself becoming bored. Even hanging out with Neil wouldn’t stop him from seeking constant adventure. He glanced at Morty, who he noticed had progressively turned from being salty to upset. A small spark of sympathy threatened to push through Rick’s hard layer of uncaringness, and in the end it gave way. 

‘’I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow, Neil.’’ Rick said, turning to the other, who was deeply invested in the makings of a small yet powerful device. Neil looked up, a disappointed expression visible among the features of his face.

‘’Bye, Rick.’’ Neil replied, regardless of whether he was reluctant to let Rick go. Rick waved as he left, his footsteps taking him to where Morty sat, staring without meaning at the ground below him. As Morty heard Rick’s footsteps and the crunch of pebbles and sticks beneath the man’s feet, however, he sparked up, looking enthusiastically up at Rick. He hated seeing Morty still so joyed to see him, even when he abandoned him for hours to go hang out with Neil, and only ever speaking to him when the sun was going down and everyone was getting ready to go get dinner anyways. 

‘’Hey, Morty.’’ Rick started, bending down to face the kid. ‘’YoOUGu wanna-wanna hang out tomorrow?’’ 

Morty looked joyful, piping up at Rick’s invitation. ‘’J-just us two?’’

‘’-With Neil,’’ Rick correct, shifting his eyes elsewhere and then back at Morty. Morty’s enthusiasm died down at the mention of Neil.

‘’..Oh.’’ Morty said bluntly. No emotion was in his tone whatsoever - not a trace of sadness, or anger even, just a blatant ‘’oh’’. Rick was surprised when Morty added, rather angrily in contrast to his last comment, ‘’Neil. Fucking Neil. O-of course-’’

‘’Look, Morty, hate to kill the mood, but-’’

‘’I just want to hang out with you, Rick,’’ Morty cut him off, softly, ‘’W-what happened to Rick and Morty, one hundred years?’’

Surprisingly, Rick looked genuinely saddened at this, and put his hand on Morty’s shoulder. ‘’I get you’re upset, but Neil’s great, y-you should get to know him more.’’ Morty didn’t reply, and huddled up, sniffling. Rick narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to say, and, in the end, instead of consulting Morty before he burst into hysteric tears, he got up and left. He glanced back at Morty, who was now crying, and fuck, he felt horrible. 

A heavy feeling of guilt weighed down on him, not only to see someone he really truly cared about crying and to know that he had just left them without a word, but because when he looked back at Morty, he felt a new kind of feeling towards the kid. It was something that sparked from Morty being so loyal, so enthusiastic to see Rick even after he neglected Morty to talk to Neil, and Rick never had that kind of trust and patience put into him.

It wasn’t morally right, but Rick was in love with him.


	7. VII

As the day came to an end, all campers were to report to their tents for bedtime. A few minutes ago, everyone had climbed into their shared beds. Everyone seemed tired out, so only few complained.

Max had almost forgotten what had happened earlier that day after he had woken up from his nap, still tired. His mind was blank. He blinked tiredly as he felt a cold chill on his body. He shivered and noticed he wasn’t wearing anything but underwear; and it hit him all at once.

Max had sex with Stan. That’s all, it wasn’t such a big deal, right? It was just them experimenting. Nothing gay about it! He slapped his palm to his head. He looked around the darkened tent for his hoodie, coming up with everything but. He sighed as he pulled on his pants, as well as the yellow shirt that everyone in camp is practically forced to wear.

The black haired boy crawled back into the bed, finding himself able to drift off quite easily, until he heard his name being whispered. He mumbled in response. Seconds later, he heard his name again, and his eyes flickered open, to reveal that David was in the tent, tugging on his arm. Instead of his regular getup, he wore a hoodie.

“What the fuck do you want?” Max whispered, taking note that Kenny was behind him. “Get your shoes on,” David whispered, a small smile on his face, but then again-- when wasn’t a smile on his face? So, Max did put his shoes on, and he watched as David waved at him and then started to walk off. He took this as a sign to follow the counselor.

They hiked through wooded areas. The boy was very tired, and didn’t feel like hiking upwards in areas that scratched his knees and hurt his hands. Max almost lost David a couple of times, until he found himself on the top of a small cliff, with a small clearing of trees. David sat on the edge of it, ushering Max over. The boy reluctantly followed, as he realized he was alone with David, face flushing.

The smaller boy sat down next to David, a little ways apart, shivering. He rubbed his arms as he stared down at the woods that seemed so far away now. He looked down at what seemed so desolate, the quiet, empty forest, so full of life but also so devoid of it. He heard animals, and the buzzing of insects and the crickets chirping, and then David’s sweet, quiet laugh.

Max looked up to the counselor’s face, seeing as he was so focused on the scene of the mountains and wilderness below him as well. He saw David’s face, illuminated by moonlight, eyes practically twinkling with delight. He felt his stomach twist at noticing David’s cheeks were darker- he was blushing. 

When David looked over at Max, when their eyes met; he felt as if a firework had exploded inside of his stomach. He gasped and looked away, focusing on something else, like how cold he was. He felt his teeth start to chatter. Max jumped when he felt David’s warm hand on his shoulder, and he scooted closer to David, leaning into his side and feeling the man’s warmth.

“I still hate you, you know,” Max whispered, trying not to let his voice crack. David chuckled and he felt the older man’s eyes on him. Max looked upward at the stars that complemented the moon and the dark clouds that floated overhead. All of them seemed so bright.

“You.. And Stan,” David whispers, and at that, Max felt his entire face heat up and he’s burning and he wants to run away- but the way David’s arm feels around him makes him stay where he is. “What about us?” Max replied.  
“Kenny told me.. That you, uh..” David paused, and he lifted a hand to his cheek, which was very hot. He let out a loud sigh into the cold air, “said.. My name when you two were..”

Max’s eyes widened and he realized; oh shit, he actually did do that. His heart beat fast in his chest, and it was so loud, he was certain David would be able to hear it. “K-Kenny told you that?” He stuttered. He fucking stuttered! Why did he stutter?

“You.. Uh,” David tried to find a way not to sound like a total creep, but he just couldn’t, so he fell silent. Max and him sat like that for about a minute; silent, nervous, too afraid to say anything. David tried to continue, “You shouldn’t be having sex with Stan.” He said, almost choking on his own words.

“Oh yeah? Who’s to say I can’t, camp man?” Max joked, still nervous, trying to relieve tension. “I do,” David whispered, blinking. Max felt his breath catch in his throat, and he gulped. They sat for a little while, in silence, again. Neither of them knew what to say. Max was embarrassed and unsure, and David was contemplating. Max didn’t realize David had stood up until he felt the man tap his shoulder.

Max looked up and grabbed David’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled up, and he felt the cold air on his arms again, shivering once more. David took note of this, and he sighed and started to take off his hoodie. He pushed it towards Max, “here, wear this.” Max felt as if his heart was going to explode at this point. He nodded, “thanks.”

As they made their way back to camp, neither of them spoke. Max was deep in thought, anyways. He walked alongside David as they made their way down the path towards the tents. He hadn’t noticed David had turned another way until he found himself alone, standing outside his tent, clutching David’s hoodie.

The boy crawled into bed after kicking off his shoes, eyes slightly widened. What the hell just happened? He hugged the hoodie a little tighter; closer to him. He meant to breathe in through his nose with no other intentions, but he took in David’s smell, blushing and looking downward at the hoodie. Smelled like pine needles, axe body spray, and sweat. Like David.


	8. VIII

Kyle woke up the next morning feeling like he could kill a man. He had barely slept that night, not only because Eric Cartman, the one who he swore he’d stay away from shared a tent and bed with him, but also because of how unlikeable he felt.

All day yesterday he had tried to make different friends. All of his other friends had abandoned him, and it felt real shitty. Kyle pushed himself up and hastily put on his clothes, not caring if he woke the sleeping fatass that he shared a tent with. 

The sun wasn’t as bright it was for the past two days, and Kyle was thankful for that. Why he had still decided to wear his winter clothes to a fucking summer camp was beyond him. It was really an idiotic decision on his part.

The ginger stomped into the Mess Hall with no intention to talk to anyone; though he knew no one would talk to him anyway. Out of his entire friend group, he would have thought it would be him to make friends easiest.

Plastic clacked against the wooden table as Kyle angrily sat down. Almost everyone at the table gave him disapproving stares, as it was early in the morning and everyone was groggy. He sighed and stared down at what was on his plate; a stale jelly donut, milk in a carton, and cereal in a tiny, plastic bowl, concealed with even more plastic on top. Nothing he wanted to eat.

Kyle looked up from his tray to see Cartman waddling in. He frowned and adjusted his hat, returning his eyes to his tray of food. A few seconds later, he felt the table shift. Must be the fatass sitting down.

The whole time he sat down, Kyle ate in silence, trying to avoid making eye contact with Cartman. He glanced up at Stan, who was talking to Kenny instead of Max today. Instead, Max was staring off at the counselor’s table. He let out a sigh and stood up to dump his tray into the trash can.

Minutes passed, and Kyle soon heard the announcement that the campers were supposed to do something that had to do with theatre. He watched as David, Gwen and Rick left, the campers following behind them. Kyle stood up and started towards the door, but he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

Turning around, he found the person was Cartman. Kyle glared at the boy and ripped his arm away from him. “What the fuck do you want, asshole?” He said, quickly.

“Kahl..” Cartman began, “I don’t know how to put this, but.. You’re my only friend.” He said, looking down at the ground. “Like, no one else wants to hang out with me. And I’m not even sure you want to either-”

“I don’t,” Kyle interrupted, trying to walk off, before Cartman ran up in front of him, stopping him. “You’re all I have, Kahl. Please?” Cartman pouted, puffing out his lower lip. Kyle rolled his eyes and pushed Cartman away. “Fine, fatass. I’ll be your friend, or whatever,” He sighed and started walking towards where he saw the other campers going. “Just come on.” And so, Cartman followed.

After a while of stupid theatre activities, Cartman and Kyle sat down outside, sitting close to each other, yet saying nothing. Kyle had agreed to be his friend again, but it hadn’t broken the awkwardness between the two of them.

‘’So, uhh..’’ Cartman started, ‘’You failed to make new friends?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Kyle admitted, quietly out of shame, and braced himself to hear a retort back from Cartman. Cartman started, chuckling and saying ‘’HA! Of course, you stupid j-’’, but must have realized how close he was to being ditched again.

‘’They seem like they’re having fun.’’ Kyle pointed out, watching as kids laughed and ran around, alluding mostly to Stan, Kenny and Max, who seemed to be discussing something. Max, however, was thinking of something else, rarely joining in on the conversation, mind elsewhere. ‘’Let’s do something fun.’’

‘’That sounded gay, Kahl,’’ Cartman said, and Kyle glared at him, telling Cartman ‘’shut up, fatass.’’ Although they were still insulting each other, it was now slightly friendlier, taking on a little bit of a playful tone. Maybe it was because, after all the failed attempts to make friends, they were just glad for each other’s company. 

‘’I’m actually really bored.’’ Kyle sighed, and Cartman got up, looking around for something to do.

‘’Let’s go there,’’ Cartman said, and he pointed to a dark spot in the forest surrounding the camp, where trees and bush overgrew. 

Kyle looked reluctant. ‘’No.’’ He said, surprisingly brusque. 

‘’Come on, Kahl! You’re scared,’’ Cartman teased, and Kyle whined before getting up finally and dusting himself off. 

‘’Fine,’’ Kyle agreed, and, to Cartman’s surprise, took the lead, gingerly making his way into the forest. They both looked back, making sure no one saw them, as a camp counsellor could easily be told to go return them back to the boring area of camp.

They then started to run through the woods, Cartman tripping over a few times, and they stopped briefly to catch a breath, realizing they were now in a darker area. 

‘’Whoa! You can barely see anything.’’ Kyle exclaimed, and his voice echoed softly through the trees. Everything was overgrown, and there were barely any paths to run freely across. All the trees towered tall, the leaves spreading out so that the sky was almost completely hidden. 

Cartman sat down against a thick trunk, and Kyle seated himself next to him. ‘’This is awesome,’’ Kyle said quietly. 

‘’You know, you’re not that bad, Kahl,’’ Cartman admitted, ‘’Sometimes you can actually be kind of cool.’’

‘’Thanks, Cartman,’’ Kyle replied. ‘’You’re pretty cool too.’’

‘’Wow, this is sort of gay. You’re gay, Kahl.’’

‘’You’re gay!’’

They both, however, smiled at each other briefly, before going quiet again. They’d return back to camp soon, but for now, they’d enjoy their time here.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the chapter. please keep in mind that this fic gets really raunchy and gross, so if youre here to read Pure (tm) shit, go elsewhere..


End file.
